Sluggish
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Tonks tinha um problema. Um problema que apenas Remus Lupin poderia resolver. O problema (do problema) era que as indiretas não eram a especialidade dele, e ela não parecia disposta a ser tão direta.


— Você devia só chegar e falar. Tem nada de errado nisso.

Tonks negou com a cabeça. Remus era inseguro e introvertido. Se ela fosse muito brusca, era capaz de afastá-lo, o que colocaria os seus esforços de aproximação dos últimos meses no lixo.

— Então alguma indireta? — perguntou Marlene, parecendo indecisa.

— Como eu faria isso? — ela perguntou.

— Remus é do tipo que quer ajudar a todos. Diga que está gostando de uma pessoa, não diga quem, e peça a ajuda dele.

Tonks olhou-a indecisa.

— Se ele estiver interessado em mim, isso vai fazê-lo desistir de mim — ela disse.

— Mas você pode tentar fazê-lo ver que é ele — disse Marlene — Tipo, se ele perguntar como a pessoa é. Você começa a descrevê-lo.

Ela falava como se confessasse sentimentos todos os dias, tal era a sua simplicidade no assunto. Mas a verdade era bem diferente, Marlene não gostava das pessoas àquele ponto. Ela era apenas prática, enquanto Tonks gostava de complicar as coisas mais simples.

— Certo... — ela disse, insegura.

Pegou o celular de sua mochila, posicionando-o à altura dos olhos. Respirou fundo e desbloqueou-o, indo acessar o aplicativo de mensagens.

 **Remus**

Online

Preciso da sua ajuda (13:26) ✔✔

Diga (13:26)

— Ele disse "diga" — as palavras de Tonks voaram de sua boca sem que pudesse evitar.

— E? — perguntou Marlene, olhando para as unhas.

— O que eu digo?

Ela desviou o olhar para ela, e Tonks voltou a digitar para evitar o seu olhar ameaçador.

 **Remus**

Online

Então... (13:28) ✔✔

Eu tô gostando de uma pessoa (13:28) ✔✔

Conte a ele (13:29)

Ela quase digitou. "Obrigada, tchau", mas conteve-se, sem saber o que fazer.

— Ele disse para eu contar para a pessoa que estou gostando dela — disse Tonks — O que eu respondo?

— Você acabou de contar para ele, o que mais pode responder? — perguntou Marlene, como se fosse óbvio.

 **Remus**

Online

Eu já contei (13:30) ✔✔

E o que ele disse? (13:31)

"Conte a ele" (13:34) ✔✔

A mensagem demorou três minutos para ser enviada, pois Tonks errava cada letra de nervosismo, além de apagar e reescrever a mensagem, indecisa sobre como dizer aquilo.

 **Remus**

Online

A mesma coisa que eu disse haha (13:35)

Tonks releu a mensagem, incrédula.

— O que houve?

Marlene leu por cima de seu ombro, fazendo uma careta logo depois.

— Acho que ele ganha no quesito de lerdeza — comentou.

Tonks pressionou o botão do áudio, aproximando o celular de sua boca.

— Vem cá... Você é idiota ou se faz de?

Marlene arregalou os olhos para a amiga.

— Porque como seria possível eu chegar em um cara, falar "gosto de você" e ele me responder "Conte a ele"? Contar a quem, animal? Quer saber, você não é um idiota, eu quem sou por gostar de você e não ter coragem pra te falar isso.

Passado o desabafo, ela afastou o dedo para cancelar o áudio, mas o aplicativo mandou antes que pudesse fazer isso.

— Gostei — Marlene sorriu — Atitude.

— Eu acabei de estragar tudo — Tonks deixou o celular em cima da mesa.

— Menos. Ele só funciona quando alguém manda a real.

WhatsApp notificou que ele escutou o áudio, mas um "Online há 1 min" apareceu logo abaixo de seu nome.

— Escute, eu tenho meu primeiro período agora — disse Marlene, olhando para o relógio — Você vai ficar bem?

Tonks tomou um gole de seu milkshake, dando de ombros.

— Não se desespere! — ela deu um tapinha em suas costas, antes de pegar as suas apostilas e sair da lanchonete, rumo ao campus da UCL, do outro lado da rua.

Tonks pegou o seu celular para olhar o horário também, antes de voltar a deixá-lo em cima da mesa, desanimada. Continuou brincando com o canudo, dando goles de tempos em tempos, procurando ocupar o seu tempo restante, que não parecia acabar. Voltou a olhar para o celular, mas Remus não tinha ficado online desde então.

— Ele deve estar em aula — ela murmurou — Ou me evitando.

Terminou o que restava do seu milkshake, apesar de ter enrolado bastante tempo, ainda sobrava um tempo para chegar à sua faculdade.

O seu celular não vibrou durante todo o caminho, e o motivo disso logo foi esclarecido.

Tonks estacou, observando Remus sentado em uma das cadeiras que faziam frente ao campus. E é levantou-se assim que a viu aproximar-se.

— Podemos conversar? — ele perguntou.

Ela sentou-se ao seu lado, jogando a mochila no chão, sem nem verificar quanto tempo restava a ela para as aulas.

— E então? — perguntou Tonks, ajeitando o coque, que prendia os seus curtos fios precariamente.

— Eu queria pedir desculpas por... — Remus evitou olhá-la — Pelas mensagens.

Ela suspirou.

— Você não tem culpa de ser lerdo, eu suponho — cedeu.

— Eu só realmente não esperava — ele disse.

Tonks observou como o silêncio caiu sobre eles.

— Eu ainda preciso da sua ajuda.

Remus olhou-a.

— E como...? — ele perguntou, parecendo perdido sobre o que fazer.

— Eu não sei o que _ele_ sente por mim.

A sineta tocou distante, mas em vez de soar como uma ampulheta com o tempo acabado, foi mais como um alarme que dizia que era a hora.

Tonks quase não acompanhou como a distância acabou, ele aproximando-se dela, puxando-a pela cintura. Os seus lábios se encontraram e ela não estava nem um pouco interessada em onde estava ou o que deveria estar fazendo.

Ele era perfeito para ela, mesmo não entendendo bem as indiretas.


End file.
